jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Chariot
is the Stand of Jean Pierre Polnareff primarily featured in Stardust Crusaders ''and appearing briefly in Vento Aureo. Description In appearance, it looks like a thin, robotic humanoid clad in medieval armor, armed with a cup-hilted rapier. Although Silver Chariot is thin, it wields a heavy plate armor spiked at the shoulder pads and elbow pads. Silver Chariot has a distinctive helmet with a jewel embedded in the forehead and several pointed down projections protecting the mouth and cheeks. Chariot's sword can be unequipped for tasks that require two hands. According to ''JOJOVELLER, its design is a combination of a robot with an occidental armorJOJOVELLER. Like most Stands, Silver Chariot is devoid of will or personality, serving Polnareff without question - though it does display a high learning ability, as Polnareff rarely gives it direct orders. Silver Chariot´s battle cry is "Hora Hora Hora"Chapter 125, Silver Chariot Part 2, and it seems to have had a tendency to shout "Pami" when Polnareff was a childChapter 206, "God Sethan" Alessi Part 2. Silver Chariot is a dedicated combat-oriented close range Stands. As such it usually doesn't stray far away from Polnareff, but still had the ability to move several meters away from him to attackChapter 240, The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice Part 3. Silver Chariot has the distinct weakness of not being able to see whatever its user cannot see, making it weak if Polnareff is in any way in a blind spot. It represents the Tarot Card The Chariot, which symbolizes invasion and victory.Chapter 124, Silver Chariot Part 1 Abilities Silver Chariot is a very powerful, battle-dedicated close-range Stand that is equipped with a rapier to fight with. All its powers directly assist the Stand in battle but have limited use anywhere else. It is an incredibly agile Stand, able to attack enemies with barrages of sword slashes and thrusts before the opponent can react. It can also use this agility, along with its sword, to defend and deflect attacks aimed at it or its user. *'Speed': Silver Chariot is an incredibly quick Stand, as it is able to appear in multiple places at once, due to moving at a speed faster than the human eye can process and creating illusory afterimages. However, Silver Chariot is weighed down by its armor and needs to shed it to reach its full speed. Its speed is high enough that it is able to skewer several falling coins and balls of fire in an alternating pattern in one thrust, deflect bullets shot at point—blank range and even match Star Platinum and its barrage of punchesChapter 197, Anubis Part 5. *'Power': Even though the majority of Silver Chariot's power is in its astonishing speed, it still has great destructive power, as it is able to slice through solid rock instantaneouslyChapter 241, The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice Part 4. Silver Chariot"s strength is portrayed incoherently, first shown to be able to lift PolnareffChapter 126, Silver Chariot Part 3 against Muhammad Avdol but then shown to be barely strong enough to slowly pull its user against Vanilla IceChapter 244, The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice Part 7. *'Precision': Silver Chariot's speed is perhaps only matched by its precision. Having trained his Stand for several years, Polnareff has enough control over Silver Chariot's movement to be able to overall fight like an experienced fencer, to slice through a bullet or skewer several coins and balls of fire in a single thrust when they align. Armor Don/Doff Silver Chariot's oddest property is that it is clad in a heavy suit of armor. The armor lowers its speed, but also prevents it from being injured, as Polnareff does not receive the same injuries that the armor does. The armor is shown to be capable of withstanding extreme heat without melting. This ability's drawback seems to be Polnareff's inability to see through Silver Chariot's eyes. Polnareff is able to shed Silver Chariot's armor in order to gain tremendous speed (enough for afterimages to appear), but doing so renders his Stand more vulnerable as a trade-off. Shooting the Sword Silver Chariot's only ranged ability and a secret technique.Chapter 194, Anubis Part 2 This launches his sword with great force and precision, capable of reflecting off objects and striking with enough force to pierce a human body. The major drawback of doing this is that Silver Chariot can only materialize one sword, so Polnareff must retrieve the weapon before being able to attack again. Gallery Manga= SilverChariot.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' SilverChariotFirstAppearance.jpg|Silver Chariot's first appearance ChariotCoin.png|Silver Chariot stabbed coins with its sword Chariot ArmorTakingOff.png|Silver Chariot taking off its Armor CFHSpecial.png|Silver Chariot get attacked by CFHS of Magician's Red Sword shot.jpg|Silver Chariot shooting its sword. PutUnderPressure.png|Chariot breaks Vanilla's neck SilverChariotinVentoAureo.png|Silver Chariot and Polnareff in Vento Aureo Chariotarrow.png|Silver Chariot pierced by the Arrow Child Chariot.png|Child Form |-| Anime= SilverChariot 05.png|Silver Chariot's statistics as represented in the anime PolnareffStandCard.png|Polnareff, Silver Chariot, and the Tarot card representing The Chariot Silver Chariot no armor.png|Silver Chariot without its armor SC CFHS Anime.png|Silver Chariot get attacked by CFHS of Magician's Red Cream destroying fingers.png|Silver Chariot's fingers being sucked into Cream's void, destroying them Cream destroying thigh.png|Cream disintegrates Silver Chariot's thigh Chariot breaks Vanilla's neck.png|Silver Chariot snapping Vanilla Ice's neck after impaling his head silver chariot.jpg|Silver Chariot's stats SC with 2 swords.png|Silver Chariot holding 2 rapiers. Anime Child Chariot.png|Child Form (Anime) Silver Chariot OVA.jpg|Silver Chariot in the OVA |-| Game= SChariot_ASB.png|Silver Chariot as seen in All-Star Battle Polnareff SilverChariot jojoeoh.png|Silver Chariot as seen in Eyes of Heaven PolnareffandChariot.jpg|Silver Chariot & Polnareff as they appear in Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio: Vento Aureo Ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8640.jpg|Silver Chariot SAS figure 100 silver.jpg|Silver Chariot (Vento Aureo) SAS figure SC1.jpg Trivia * Silver Chariot is seen holding 2 rapiers instead of one in the JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ opening sequence of the anime adaptation of the Egypt Arc of ''Stardust Crusaders, ''likely as a nod to its possession by Anubis. References Site Navigation Category:Tarot-themed Stands Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Part 5 Stands